Prosthetic
by prussiiiaa
Summary: a short oneshot off an au i made up while listening to music


In World War Two, my leg was shot. I never treated it, so it was amputated and I've had a prosthetic ever since. I was holding three Jewish families in my basement when the Nazis came knocking at my door. I quickly hid the door under a heavy chest and answered. I was confused. And scared. Mostly scared. Outside were three stern as fuck looking men.

"You're not allowed here." I glared. It was true. Unless they had-

"Direct orders from Führer himself." The front man responded. They pushed their way in and started looking around. One went to the kitchen. I didn't care. As long as he didn't break the little mug Emil made me when he was a child. Another inspected my bookshelf. He picked up a few books, one being the original copy of all the greatest fairytales. They were all written by a very good friend of mine Has Christian Andersen. THe last one, and the man who was at the front, neared the chest. Fuck!

"Hey, that's my-" The man quickly turned around and shot my in my left leg. Damn it! It stung like a bitch! He opened the chest, probably expecting to find a ladder or something. All he found were my viking shit and other old things. He huffed and left the house with his two men. I screamed in pain when they were gone. That was in 1943. I never got the bullet removed. Not until I could have proper treatment.

The war ended and the three families were safe. I was in so much pain. I could barely walk. My whole shin was basically green and purple. The bullet was still in there. My family visited a week or so after the war had ended. I couldn't even walk. I kept the door open at all times and a gun beside me.

"Mathias?" I heard Tino call. I stiffened. What would they do when they found me like this?! Footsteps came up the stairs and I covered my leg. Tino opened my door. "There you are! I found him, he's in his room!" The rest of my family came upstairs. They expected me to jump out of bed. I didn't. The pain kept me bed-ridden.

"Mathias, are you ok?" Lukas asked. He started walking towards me. I quickly nodded.

"Yeah! Never been better!" I lied. He could see through it.

"What are you hiding?" He kept pressing and pressing before I finally broke. I threw the blanket off and exposed my shin. They all gasped and I told them what happened. Nothing really could be done for a while. Thank god this American dude revolutionized prosthetics or I wouldn't have a lower leg. I got it a year before I joined the EU. I'll admit, I was scared that someone in the EU would notice and laugh, gaining the attention of the rest of the world.

Years passed and that never happened. I don't know how for I was friends with the two nosiest nations on the planet. I didn't think anything would happen related with showing my legs. Until 2014. Alfred's boss insisted that the nations have relax days or retreats. Cool, cool. Nothing with showing my legs yet! Until,

"YO ok so another retreat dudes!" Alfred yelled, getting the attention of everyone. "This time, because we're in LA, we're going to the beach!" The beach. _The beach._ I have to show my legs. My leg. My one leg and other, fake leg. Oh, oh god. Someone hold me. I guess Lukas and TIno could detect my fear and they quickly comforted me. They told me not to worry. Yeah, yeah! It's 2016! No one is going to judge me!

"Oh god Berwald they're all going to hate me! They're all going to think I'm a freak and ridicule me!' I panicked. We were already at the beach and I was in one of those changing booths. Pacing back and forth, on the sand, in my swimsuit. Berwald smacked my head.

"L'sten Mathias. If anyon' says somethin' bad, tell me and I'll punch 'em." Berwald whispered. He really knew how to calm me down. I sighed.

"You're right. I shouldn't freak out." Berwald nodded and walked out. I stayed to syche myself up. I grew confident and smiled wide, stepping out. Looking around the beach, I spotted Alfred and GIlbert. I quickly ran towards them. I knew I was getting stares, but I didn't give a flying fuck! I'm Mathias Andersen Kohler and I'm fucking proud of my prosthetic leg! I caught up to my friends and grinned. "Hey!"

"Woah!" Alfred's eyes were wide. Like, the size of the moon. Gilbert laughed and asked about my leg. I said that I would tell them at the bonfire. They nodded and we jumped in the water, laughing and having a great time.

* * *

 **wowza a new story to cover up the fact that i have no ideas whatsoever on JAC. yeah,,,,, I have possibly two more coming out. And there both on my own AUs, like this one that I came up with while listening to Still Got It by Cash Cash yeah idk**

 **i am on summer break and i would be writing more, if i hadn't hurt my wrist somehow. it hurts like hell to type and draw. fuc c**

 **i almost used acne cream as toothpaste wow brother get a different brand that the bottle doeSN'T look like sensodyne gdi**

 **if you follow me on inst, you'll see that I actually made two drawings about this au. One with a ref only of a prosthetic leg and the other a whole body ref, even the dicc. You can tell the difference**

 **besides my pain in my wrist, im doing fine! we moved in and it's a really nice place.**

 **please review! and i promise i'll try to write the next chapter for JAC!**


End file.
